


I'll never be your chosen one

by mish_mish



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, crisscolfer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис ненавидит проводить ночи в номерах отелей</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll never be your chosen one

Идеально заправленные покрывала, шторы без единой складки, мягкий свет зажженных торшеров — иным номер в отеле и не может быть. Все так совершенно, без отпечатков пальцев, без следов на паркете, без капель спрея для волос на зеркале.   
Голубоватый отсвет открытого ноутбука на серой майке, пальцы, неуверенно замирающие на клавиатуре в задумчивости, стакан с кристально-чистой водой по правую руку — так типично для Криса.   
Он, подобно мраморной статуе, застывает в чуть сгорбившейся позе над тихо жужжащей машиной и не знает, как продолжить очередную книгу. Ему кажется, что все слова покинули его, испарились, когда он несколько минут назад отвлекся на телефонный звонок. Теперь в голове перекрикивают друг друга оборванные фразы из разговора с Эшли, куски слов, вырванных из песни, звучащей в соседнем номере Даррена.   
Откинуться на спинку стула и глубоко вздохнуть — Крис не знает, что еще ему делать, если не писать. Без возможности выдавить из себя короткое предложение Колфер тает, сжимается на стуле так, будто стены на него давят своими глупыми узорами на обоях. Он старается отвлечься, бросает взгляд в сторону, на глиняную вазу ручной лепки с живыми цветами, и кусает нижнюю губу. В голове он описывает её изгибы, разбирает вазу на слова и предложения, заполняет незримый в голове лист её изображением и не может ничего выдать на документе в ноутбуке.   
Музыка из номера Даррена, как раздражающая мошка, пробивается в подсознание Криса, вплетая свои ноты в его уставший мозг и отвлекая от единственного дела, которым он хочет заняться.   
Перебраться на кровать с ноутбуком не составляет такого большого труда, как казалось Колферу несколько минут назад, и теперь, удобнее устроившись на подушке, он лишь смотрит на стоящий справа от него лэптоп. Ничего не изменилось кроме позы.  
Крис никогда не думал, никогда не задумывался над тем, какие тонкие стены бывают в отелях. Он бывал в стольких из них, в несуществующей тетради в своей голове отмечал номер каждой комнаты, в которую его селили, проводил ладонями по стенам, обтянутым разнообразными обоями и гобеленами. Он жил в стольких из них и никогда не замечал ничего подобного, никогда не слышал ни звука от своих соседей. Этот же номер будто проклят для него; голос Мии приторно сладким ядом просачивается в уши, не давая сосредоточиться, неровная игра Даррена на гитаре отвлекает и заставляет ненавидеть свой номер еще больше. Они поют какую-то заезженную по радио песню, сбиваются с нот и смеются противным, режущим слух, смехом.   
Крис с трудом может представить себе, как будет засыпать; закрывая глаза единственное, что он видит – сильные руки Даррена на талии Мии, его язык, слизывающий с её губ противный виноградный блеск. Картины тревожат его, зарождают в голове витиеватые фразы, складные метафоры, которые он никогда не запишет, нигде не отметит – детям такое нельзя читать, никому нельзя.   
Подушка пахнет стиральным порошком, слишком дорогим, приятно убаюкивающим, и Крис не может не закрыть глаза и не попытаться уснуть. От голосов за стеной, от музыки из динамиков магнитофона дрожат картины на стенах, отстукивая ритм ненавистной Колферу песни. Мысли, въедливые и ядовитые, не дают отделиться от этого постороннего шума, от звука того, как собственное сердце фонит мелодией, которую поет Мия в соседнем номере.   
Крис обхватывает подушку руками, сцепляет пальцы в замок на прохладной простыне и притягивает к груди колени, надеясь, что с этой позой избавится от этого тянущего чувства на душе. Он хочет потянуться к ноутбуку, возможно, включить одну из песен, которые нравятся ему, но пальцы сдвигаются под подушкой лишь на несколько сантиметров, так не желая разрывать сплетенный узел. Он думает, что ему целую ночь придется слушать голос Мии с примесью её резкого гортанного смеха и сухого кашля от долгого пения. Он не хочет думать о том, что ночь может кончиться не только песнями; вслушиваться в её стоны и бессвязный лепет во время секса он точно не желает.   
Даррен всплывает в дверном проеме номера подобно сгустку пара из кошмаров Криса. Он распахивает дубовые двери, впускает в тихую, объятую полумраком комнату яркий свет коридора, пьяный голос Мии из соседнего номера и аромат своего парфюма, смешанного с потом. Он, как оживший поток энергии, носится по уютному помещению, вскидывает руки и пьяно путает слова, пытаясь что-то донести о уставшего мозга Колфера.  
Крис расцепляет руки, упирается щекой в подушку и тянется к клавиатуре ноутбука. Его палец замирает на "Д", выдавливая длинную череду одинаковых букв на полупустом листе — он терпеть не может след от виноградного блеска в уголке губ Даррена.   
Шум музыки стихает, исчезает голос Мии, подпевающей следующей песне, пропадает все, кроме Крисса с кружками конфетти в волосах и винным пятном на рубашке. Он освещает собой номер Колфера, зажигает своим настроением лампы и заполняет своим возбужденным бормотанием каждый угол. Он просит ручку, жалуется на свою комнату, на тысячу вещей, раскиданных по кроватям и тумбам, и продолжает просить шариковую ручку. Ряд из ровных букв "А" прерывается на долю секунды – Крис сдвигает палец на "Р".   
Даррен обходит кровать Колфера, спешит подойти к тумбочке, где аккуратно лежат блокнот и ручка с логотипом отеля, и оборачивается на молчаливого коллегу. Приседает на край постели, склоняется ниже, чтобы разглядеть буквы на экране и смеется в самое ухо — его недописанное имя, растянутое множеством ненужных одинаковых букв, кажется ему чем-то свежим, написанным от руки Криса.   
Ручка со стальным корпусом бросает блики на стены, перекатываясь в пальцах Даррена, пока тот дышит в ухо Колфера, будто пробуя на вкус его апельсиновый шампунь.   
-Мия ждет тебя, - слова слетают сами собой, когда висок Криса вместо горячего дыхания ласкают губы пьяного друга. Толчок локтем в грудь, и Даррен вновь зажигается подобно свечке, наполняясь энтузиазмом и бессвязным ропотом о своей девушке. - Будьте потише.   
Просьба зависает в воздухе, и Крис думает, что она не достигла разума Даррена, но тот кивает и спешит к двери. Крис проводит пальцами по всем буквам на клавиатуре, разбивает так и незаконченное имя и закрывает крышку, не желая видеть свое бессмысленное творение.   
-Я это запомню. Свое имя в твоей голове. - обещание от Даррена, замершего в дверном проеме, звучит слишком трезво, слишком остро, и Крис позволяет себе кинуть в него подушку — убирайся к чертям, к своей Мии.   
Дверь закрывается с тихим щелчком, и комната вновь наполняется прежним теплом, полумраком и тишиной, такой уютной для Криса.   
Он ненавидит номера в отелях, терпеть не может их идеальность, не переносит их однообразность, но сейчас, заворачиваясь в мягкое одеяло, он не может придумать лучшего места для такого его состояния. Только здесь он позволяет себе запутаться, рассыпаться и не быть кем-то увиденным. Возможно, он все же сможет полюбить однообразность стен в гостиницах и их платяные шкафы.


End file.
